The Things They Say About Alice
The Things They Say About Alice is the second episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on May 15th, 2017. Plot Alice is nervous on her first day at Evermoor High. A magic splinter causes rumors about her to come true and she becomes a rampaging rock star. Summary The episode opens with Jed talking to Bella and Alice in the kitchen about trust. Georgia promises to look out for Alice at school. In the next scene, we see Otto and Bella talking to Alice. They realize that they need to create positive rumors about her so the same thing doesn't happen to her that did at her old school. Bella makes up a rumor to a group of girls about Alice knowing a famous rock star, which freaks Alice out slightly. Bella says 'If people think you're great, then you're great', to which Alice says 'I wish that were true'. Unbeknownst to them, the splinter in Alice's neck glistens at this, signifying that the wish has come true. In the next scene, we see Iggi back on Stink island arguing with Davorin about Ludo's conditions, to which Davorin responds by saying that if he wishes to no longer serve him, he'll also wish away his cure to the poison. Davorin asks if he has his copy of the map and gives him instructions to raise five crypt stones from the ground in order to release him, but he needs a key to release the stones. He orders Iggi to open the slab behind him, which contains the key, but Iggi fails to do so as he is not strong enough to pull it open. In the next scene, we see Otto and Bella walking into the school. Otto suggests that they go to Stink Island, as Ludo last remembers being by there, but Bella says that she promised to watch Alice all day and that it was pointless to go there. Iggi then walks in and suggests the same idea as Otto's, to which Bella agrees to quickly. This offends Otto. He catches Bella out by saying that she promised to look after Alice all day. We then see Alice walking into the classroom where Cameron is, the two of them engaging in their usual witty conversation. Bella heads in with Otto and Iggi, asking Cam if he can watch out for Alice all day while they're over on Stink Island. He accepts reluctantly and moves closer to Alice to keep an eye on her, both of them visibly annoyed by this. In the next scene, we see Ludo, Iggi, Otto, and Bella walking into the cave on Stink Island. Iggi points out the slab, which Otto attempts to open only to fail. We cut back to the school, where Lacie quickly runs over to Alice in excitement upon hearing the rumor of her being friends with Bobby Skunk. She shows Alice a picture of herself and Bobby Skunk together, leaving Alice shocked and confused. Lacie and her friends leave and Alice says she feels like she really knows Bobby Skunk before heading out. Mayor Doyle runs in, alarmed upon hearing a rumor that a student has joined a rock band. Cam and Doyle hear a loud rock sound and run out into the corridor, only to find Alice dressed as a rock star shredding on a guitar in front of the whole school! Alice walks away from the crowd and points out the splinter in her neck, Alice even more shocked than he is. Lacie runs over and tells Alice about another rumor, which comes true moments later. Alice is confused but Cam says he understands what is going on, so he pulls Alice away from Lacie into the classroom. We cut back to the others on Stink Island, where Otto is talking about ancient Evermoorian Magic as he tries to break into the slab. He realizes that he has to push the slab instead of pulling it, and manages to open up the slab by pushing it in. Inside they find the circular key, which Otto recognizes to be engraved with ancient Evermoorian music, which he doesn't know how to read. They take the key and head back. Back at the school, Cam explains that the splinter is causing the rumors to come true, which Alice denies. Lacie runs in and says a bunch of rumors, which all come true before their eyes. Alice realizes what indirect wish she made, sending her and Cam into panic. We see the others walking back into the school, Iggi acting all sweet to try and get the key from Bella. Bella says that it's here problem, and she and Ludo walk off with the key. Otto explains to Iggi his awkward relationship with Bella to try and get him to back off, which he laughs at. They hear the students chanting from the corridor, so they run out to find the students and Doyle yelling for someone to come out of the classroom. Cam runs over and tells them that it's Alice, to which Bella gets mad at as he only had one job to do. Bella heads into the room with Alice, and the two share a heartfelt conversation about what happened to Alice in her old school. Alice starts humming, explaining that someone started a rumor about her making Evermoorian folk songs. The boys walk in and Otto explains that he started the rumor, handing Alice the key so she can sing it and decrypt it. She sings the song to the group as she can read the key, but Ludo feels no different after it. Jed knocks on the door, so the group hastily run out of the room to avoid being caught. Bella and Alice head back home and into Bella's room, Alice sad as everything is now ruined to her because of the rumors. Bella says that rumors can't hurt her, Jed yelling at her from outside the door. Bella stands up for Alice, Jed shocked by Bella's words. Jed apologies and the splinter leaves Alice's neck, as she no longer needs her wish. Bella collects the splinter in her hands. Alice goes out of the room to Jed, the two of them sharing a hug. Bella then walks out of the room in the wig, taking the blame for Alice. We then cut back to Iggi, who is now on Stink Island again with Davorin. Davorin explains that the song is the key, and that Iggi has to sing it at the first spot to start unlocking him from his prison in the mirror. Bella and Alice walk down into the kitchen, giving the splinter to Ludo. Ludo remembers that he's been on Stink Island before to which Bella says that Iggi was right, much to the frustration of Otto. In the final scene, we see Iggi at the first spot on the map. He sings the song from the key, causing the cryptstone to raise up from the ground before him. Iggi runs off, Davorin's evil laugh heard as he leaves. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn Georgie Farmer, while credited in the title sequence as main cast, is not present in this episode. Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Ben Hull - Jed Crossley * Christopher Brand - Davorin Gallery Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes